The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program, each of which enables searching for many similar scenes.
Many technologies have been proposed which search for similar scenes within a database in which many video contents are stored, where the similar scenes are similar to a particular scene.
In the searching for similar scenes, normally, the feature values of the scene to be searched for (the search scene) are extracted, and a scene having feature values similar to those of the search scene is detected as a similar scene from within video content stored in a database.
An example of the extracted feature value is the spatial information of an image (a still image) which configures a moving picture. An example of such spatial information uses color space information such as a histogram or the histogram of an edge (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-97246).
However, the computational load of such a feature value is great, and a significant amount of time is necessary. In addition, the data size is also large.
In addition, there is also a feature value which uses temporal information. For example, there is a configuration in which scene change points are detected from a moving image, the time intervals therebetween are calculated, and the time intervals themselves are used as the feature values (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-49666).